The existent containers for any kind of tinned food have construction defects. The principal construction defect which the existent containers have is the construction complexity of the double seam. Another construction defect which the existent containers have is the complication of the manufacturing of the containers with the double seam. The next construction defect which the existent containers have is the unnecessary consumption of a metal for the production of the containers with the double seam.